


At The Point Of Reckoning

by TheLittleMuse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMuse/pseuds/TheLittleMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thorin shakes of his gold-sickness and charges into battle there's one thing nobody mentions. There is one little hobbit in the midst of the battle. One hobbit who Thorin put there.<br/>One hobbit who could already be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Point Of Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was inspired by the way Thorin says 'Bilbo' when he appears on Ravenhill. He just sounds so relieved and happy.

Thorin didn’t say it. He didn’t mention it when he asked them to follow him, one last time, gave no indication that he even remembered their hobbit. Their Burglar. Bilbo. No one said anything, but they were all thinking the same thing.

Out there, on that bloody battlefield, was one foolish, brave burglar.

Bilbo was out there, so easily killed despite the mithril vest and a knack of going unseen. He was out there because _Thorin_ had put him there. Thorin knew better than to hope that Bilbo would run from the battle, even if he could. Bilbo would fight because he was brave and loyal and far too good.

They ran. They roared. They fought with all the heat in their blood and Thorin showed no sign of how his heart was dropping like a stone. There was no sign of Bilbo. Thorin tried to reassure himself; this battle was one huge mess, one small hobbit could easily get lost, it didn’t mean he was…

One small hobbit could get so easily lost.

Thorin fought. He had reclaimed Erebor (Bilbo had reclaimed Erebor) no orc would take it from him. Thorin would find his hobbit later, no matter how much the need to make sure he was safe burned in him.

_I cannot guarantee his safety. Nor will I be responsible for his fate._

_Understood._

He had lied and told the truth at the same time without realising it. He couldn’t guarantee Bilbo’s safety, and the pain of that burned through him. He would always feel responsible for Bilbo’s fate. If not for Thorin, Bilbo would be safe and happy back in his hobbit hole, but Bilbo wasn’t and it was _his fault._

But Thorin couldn’t think on it. He had to concentrate. And so he fought. Concocted a plan.

_Take out their leader_.

Thorin couldn’t deny that the idea of _finally_ being able to kill Azog had factored into the plan somewhat, but it was still a good plan. The battle would be over quickly and Bilbo – everyone would be safe.

Then the icy emptiness greeted him. Azog was nowhere to be seen. He snarled as he realised that the cursed orc was playing a _game_ with him. As if his life, the deaths of his kin, his revenge, was a game. No. He would find Azog and he would kill him.

Until Bilbo appeared out of nowhere.

The relief that poured through him was almost unbearable in its intensity, yet entirely welcome. Bilbo was alive. A thousand words, apologies, explanations, pleas for forgiveness were on his lips, but Bilbo spoke first.

A trap. It was a trap. The urge to stay, to hunt Azog down and kill him, even if it meant his death, was fierce. But he didn’t. For once, he chose life.

Because Bilbo asked him to.

Because for once it seemed that a glorious death might not be his only end. That he might live to see Erebor not only reclaimed, but also restored. He would live.

**Author's Note:**

> ... and then everybody lived. Bilbo and Thorin married and ruled Erebor brilliantly. What? What do you mean that wasn't the ending? You lie!


End file.
